Lacquer damages that need repair are common on certain products, especially motor vehicles such as passenger cars. Thereby it is not possible, as in the case of new production, to use a large, hot drying oven, but a directed heat source oriented toward the surface that has been repaired, i.e. repainted or refinished, is used. The heat source usually consists of lamps emitting light, usually IR or UV light, which is converted into heat for drying when it hits the lacquer or lacquer carrier. In this connection, it is known to use simple, manually movable stands supporting the heat source, but also more sophisticated arrangements with mechanically movable arches arranged in various ways.
The patent publication WO02/084191 discloses an arrangement in accordance with the foregoing. A disadvantage of such an arrangement is that it is relatively complicated, but still inflexible when it comes to achieving settings, with regard to distance, height and intensity, in relation to the object which is to be dried. In principle, the known arrangements are cumbersome and not production-friendly. In addition, only one damaged spot can be dried at a time. Furthermore, the design implies that in case of maintenance, one must get up high to be able to perform the maintenance on the installation.